Movie Trailers
This page contains a list of movie trailers that appear in the ''Horrible Histories'' TV series. Movies The Battle of Avaricum * Epsidoe: Series 1, Episode 8 * Era: Rotten Romans Fearsome Gaulish leader Vercingetorix is unexpectedly stymied by bad weather in “The Battle of Avaricum”. Fawkes' 13 * Episode: Series 2, Episode 1 * Era: Slimy Stuarts The story of the Gunpowder Plot as an action movie “Fawkes’ 13”. A parody of Ocean's 13. Love You to Death * Episode: Series 2, Episode 3 * Era: Rotten Romans Emperor Nero’s marital woes are featured in “Love You to Death”. The Farm * Episode: Series 2, Episode 9 * Era: Woeful Second World War An evacuee child from the city thinks he’s landed in a den of monsters in “The Farm”. (A horror film trailer parody) Kidnapped! * Episode: Series 3, Episode 8 * Era: Smashing Saxons A lone man embarks on a (not-entirely-)desperate quest to find his stolen wife in “Kidnapped!”. (An historical epic film trailer parody) Mud & Matilda * Episode: Series 3, Episode 10 * Era: Smashing Saxons The tumultuous love story of William the Conqueror & Matilda of Flanders is retold in “Mud & Matilda”. (A romantic comedy film trailer parody) The Spanish Armada (2-Part) * Episode: Series 4, Episode 13 * Era: Terrible Tudors Vengeful Philip II of Spain tries–& fails–repeatedly to launch “The Spanish Armada” against Britain. Pausanias: A True Story * Episode: Series 4, Episode 4 * Era: Groovy Greeks “Pausanias: A True Story” tells the full story of the General’s badly thought-through betrayal. Snakes on a Ship/Elephants on a Plain * Episode: Series 4, Episode 5 * Era: Wild Warriors Hannibal & his Carthaginian ruthless battle tactics star in the blockbusters “Snakes on a Ship” & its sequel, “Elephants on a Plain” (both parodies of Snakes on a Plane). Waterloo * Episode: Series 4, Episode 7 * Era: Gorgeous Georgians “Waterloo” tells the very personal story of Le Petit Caporal’s last stand. Agincourt: The Movie * Episode: Series 4, Episode 9 * Era: Measly Middle Ages Unexpected snags are also the order of the day for the French side in “Agincourt: The Movie”. Twit Light * Episode: Series 5, Episode 2 * Era: Gorgeous Georgians Brooding Lord Byron (portrayed by Ben Willbond) is forced to disillusion a breathless groupie in “Twit Light” (parody of the Twilight movie series). Augustus: The Movie * Episode: Series 5, Episode 7 * Era: Rotten Romans An Emperor becomes a legend in “Augustus: the Movie”–with some not-so-incidental help from the guy who actually did all the work. Dull Dad: The Bore of the Roses *Episode: Horrid Henry VIII (Series 6, Episode 6) * Era: Terrible Tudors Henry (portrayed by Rowan Atkinson) must learn there’s more to being a King than fighting, but his dad tells him otherwise leaving a very bored Henry. (Possibly a parody of The War of the Roses.) Full Metal Helmet: The Real Civil War Hero * Episode: 'Orrible Oliver Cromwell (Series 6, Episode 12) * Era: Slimy Stuarts A preview for the film Full Metal Helmet is soon ceased with some misunderstanding of the real Civil War hero, Sir Thomas Fairfax. (Possibly a parody of Full Metal Jacket.) Knightmayor * Episode: The Grisly Great Fire of London (Series 7 Special 3) * Era: Slimy Stuarts Lord Mayor Bludwin figures the best solution to the Great Fire is to go to sleep or hide! Notes External Links Category:Horrible Histories Category:Horrible Histories 2009-2011 TV Series Category:Series 1 of Horrible Histories(2009-2012) TV Series Category:Reoccuring Sketches Category:Series 2 of Horrible Histories 2009-13 TV series Category:Series 3 of Horrible Histories 2009-2011 TV Series Category:Series 3 of Horrible Histories 2009-13 TV Series